


Adult

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mirror Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Parker is 18 here!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: Peter finds himself at Tony’s window again.He hopes the older man can teach him a few new things.





	Adult

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 11 | Prompt? It’s Mirror Sex]

I freeze. 

I hear it again.

Knocking. 

_ “Window or door?” _ I hear you ask. Let’s find out. I rise quickly, grabbing my dressing gown off the floor and shrugging it on, checking my fine,  _ fine _ self out in the mirror before-

“Err Mr Stark?” A faint voice shouts, from indeed, the window.

** _Shit._ ** He can’t keep coming here but I can’t leave him outside at this time of night. I don’t trust him to keep himself safe.

I open the curtains abruptly and see Peter Parker’s little face flinch as he startles. He really is growing more handsome, turning eighteen really did something to him and it makes me feel highly irresponsible. Yet I still open the window and shut it firmly behind him.

He climbs out of his suit, shivering, wet hair and only boxers on?

“Kid, what did I tell you about not dressing before you put the suit on?”

“I thought there was a built in heating system or something,” he grins. I throw him a blanket and sit him down.

“You thought that last time. You know I’ll only activate the extra features when you’re ready.”

Peter stares at me. His eyes are still young, naive, brilliant…

I yelp as I feel something warm squeezing onto my erection.

“Well maybe I just wanted to see you again,” Peter whispers. Leaning his face, eyes closed, towards my own.

I’m not doing fucking  ** _this_ ** right now.

I stand and speak, watching the confusion creep across his face.

“Peter, no.”

“Why?” He stands too, he’s taller than me now and I don’t like to think about it too much, it’s  _ disgusting _ how unfair it is.

“You just turned eighteen.”

“That didn’t stop you the other two times this week. Remember, when you shoved me against the-“

“Stop.” I turn around. “Look kid, I can take you home. I shouldn’t do this again.”

He grabs my arm.

“I’m a fucking adult.”

I spin back around in shock to look at him. He  _ swore. _ Peter. Parker. Cursed? 

“Don’t use language like that,” I plead.

“I am not a fucking child. I’m old enough to do this. I want to do this with you. You were my first and you have so much more to show me.”

Both wrists of mine are in his tight grasp now.

“Don’t play games with me Stark,” his voice is almost a growl. “This won’t be forever and I know that. You have Pepper, I have some cute babe somewhere out there, but I need to do this. You make me feel things that I haven’t ever felt when feeling myself.”

He looks earnest, passionate and confident as he leans in again. I can’t refuse this time. Bastard.

We kiss hotly, roughly, the boy snarling and tugging on my upper lip and my hand twists and locks itself in his hair.

I’m the one who drags him to the floor but I’m still the one that finds myself underneath him. He’s stronger than me. He moves his head to nibble at the hair on my jaw and moves even further down to suck at my neck. 

I’m entranced by our reflection in the mirror. The muscles of his back moving beneath the skin as he parts my robe and runs his hand down my slab of a chest.

I get an idea. 

“Parker,” I say, eyes hooded. “Let me sit up.” 

The confidence dissipates from him as I rise up and grab his hips, hoisting him onto my lap. I spit on my palm, rub him in his most private area until he moans and lower him down.

He gasps as he tries to look away from the absurd scene in front of him.

“Now come on Peter,” I coo in his ear. “Look at what a  _ big boy _ you’ve become.”

I grip his hips and pump up into his ass

“Look at yourself, look what you reduce me to you fucking  _ slut _ .”

He groans as he watches himself being filled over and over again by the cock beneath him. I can have more fun.

“You made Daddy do  ** _this_ ** ,” I grunt as I thrust into him harder twice and then stop completely and the boy on my lap mewls. “You should touch yourself, but let Daddy show you how.”

I tenderly grip the base of Peter’s cock, slowly but firmly stroking it.

“Spit on your cock for Daddy please Petie. It needs to be wetter before I can wreck your ass again.”

Even the mention of the idea of me thrusting into his broken asshole again made him hastily lube his cock up.

“Good boy. Now watch in the mirror how Daddy takes care of you.”

And take care of him I do. Skilfully jerking his impressive rod, playing with his perky sac, taking extra care to rub the tip in ways he would have never considered before. And he watches.

“Now you try,” I whisper, placing my hand over his and guiding him to touch himself.

He does exactly as I had and I fuck into the pretty little boy again.

“You’re so good… Good boy. But fucking watch us in that mirror,” I growl as I grip his neck...


End file.
